Love Sanctuary
by Chibi-ruby-moon
Summary: Baseado em Love Hina-Milo vai tentar passar na faculdade de Atenas,mas,acaba encontrando umas pessoas estranhas...YaoiMilo x KamusSe não gosta,não leia


Notas:Essa fic é feita em A.U e é YAOI. Camus,Milo, Mu e Shaka tem 17 anos e estão no cursinho.Shura e Carlos tem 20 anos e Afrodite 19.Aldebaram,Aiolia e Aioros aparecerão raramente.Todos moram numa pensão perto da faculdade.A pensão é estilo a Pensão Hinata,só que masculina,então não deixem o queixo tocarem o chão quandu alguns personagens apareceram nus por ai (¬)

Capítulo 1-O estrangeiro

Um belo rapaz cruzava o aeroporto de Athenas.Ele andava apressado,a procura de um táxi.Quando encontra um vago,entra correndo nele

A pensão Santuary,por favor...

"NIKA"Pensa o jovem,quase que pulando de alegria,colocando a sua mala dentro do porta-mala.

Aff...Cheguei...Então...Essa é a pensão Santuary...Interresante...mas...QUANTA ESCADA...

Diz para si mesmo,com os belos cabelos loiros balançando contra o vento,sobe a enorme as malas na mão,chega no topo suado e cansado.Anda um pouco pelo local

Mas que estranho...Não tem ninguém...

Logo assim entra entre as portas. A estrutura era japonesa e tradicional...Isso era estranho na Grécia,mas resolveu deixar passar...

Tio...TIOZINHO QUERIDO O MEU CORAÇÃO...TIO DOHKO...DOHKO...SENHOR DOHKO...PROCURANDO O RUIVINHO PERDIDO...

Grita,enquanto andava pela pensão. Logo assim, abre um porta,escrito,"Quarto do Gerente"

Meu tio deve ficar aqui...Vou deixar minhas bagagens aqui enquanto espero...

Diz,para o nada. Se deita no chão, pensando. Era muito burro,nunca conseguiria passar na faculdade de Athenas,mas...TINHA QUE TENTAR...Caso contrário..."Ah,melhor não pensar nisso...".Ele olha para o lado e resolve sair do quarto.Andando um pouco,descobre um banho de águas termais "Mas que sorte a minha",pensa.Ele logo joga as roupas e entra lá."Humn...Vamos ver...Estudar,arranjar uma namorada,passar no vestibular,se formar em direito...E voltar pra milha ilhazinha no meio do nada,perto da minha irmã,meus pais..."...Ouve-se um barulho,alguém entra na água,ele tinha o corpo perfeito,cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes,pele branca,alva e uma boc volúpel e desejável...O sonho de qualquer garota...E garoto...O rapaz logo reclama

Essas águas são muito quentes,não sei como agüenta,Shaka.

Diz,entrando,fechando os olhos e tropeçando,caindo,de perna aberta,em cima de Milo.Os membros se tocando,os rostos próximos,tudo perto até demais...

Ai,me desculpa...

Diz,saindo da posição e abrindo os olhos,vendo quem não esperava ver...Ficou quieto e sério,encheu o peito de ar e gritou

INTRUSO!PEGUA!

Logo que ele gritou desse jeito,Milo correu para a saída,porém,tropeçando em algo...ou melhor,alguém.Um loiro alto e esbelto,com lindos olhos azuis claros e um terceiro olho sedutor."Eu vim parar aonde?Numa hospedagem de modelos?".Logo assim que se recupera sai em disparada de novo.Logo assim um italiano o vê e grita

Este o invasor?

Enquando corrida atrás dele.Um rapaz,de cabelos lavanda passava por ali carregando roupas limpas e passadas.Logo assim que vê Milo correndo nu pelo corredor,coloca as mãos no rosto,corado.Logo uma "menina" ,junto com um espanhol,que derrubam o "invasor".Fecha os olhos fortemente,mas quando os abre,vê-se rodeado dos garotos que anteriormente o perseguiam.Prepara-se para apanhar,mas,antes que o italiano pudesse tocar nele,o loiro fala,baixinho

Quem é você e o que que você quer?

Eu sou o Milo Allesandros Idra e sou sobrinho do gerente daqui.

Sobrinho do gerente?

Diz o ruivo,já vestido com uma blusa branca e uma calça azul escura..

É...Bem...Eu sei que não parece,mais...

Milo?

Interrompe Aiolia,eu aparece derrepente

AIOLIA!QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI!Onde ta o titio?

Ele saiu com o aman...Quer dizer,amigo,para trans...Er...Visitarem todos os países do mundo...Atualmente eles devem tar num hotel luxuoso em Roma...

Humn...Bom saber...

Diz Milo,irônico.

Sala da Pensão

Eu sou Camus,venho da França e eu acho que saber disso já deveria ser uma grande honra para um ser do seu nível

Diz o Ruivo

Shaka,eu vim da índia,prazer

Diz o Loiro

Mu,do Tibet.

Me chame de Máscara da Morte e eu vim da Itália.

Shura.Sou da Espanha

Afrodite...Quando estiver se sentindo sozinho,meu quarto é o 304...

Como você sabe se ele é um viadinho igual você?

Diz Máscara

Ele ficou exitado quando viu o Camus nu,mas,tamebm,com esse francês lindo...

Afrodite olha sedutormente para Camus.Milo cora.

É...ãnh...

Camus cora também,ficando sem jeito(Ficando ainda mais fofo).Ele se vira e sobe as escadas,em direção ao quarto.

O francês anda bem-humorado,ultimamente.

Diz Aioria,saindo.

Bem...Eu vou indo pro meu quarto,tenho que arrumar umas coisas...

Diz Milo,saindo.Quado chega lá,olha melhor ao redor...Tinha um buraco no teto.Dava passagem para o quarto de cima,mas algo estava sobre ele.Parecia que era somente um teclado...Milo pega uma escadinha e sobe,empurrando a tampa impovizada pro lado,colocando a cabeça ali.Lá ele tinha uma vista perfeita do quarto de alguém,até agora ausente...Logo em seguida,quando ia sair,ouve um estrondo.Alguém havia entrado no quarto...

Notas da Autora

Bem,como o esperado,minha primeira fic yaoi sozinha,uma DROGA! . ...Além disso,ficou muito curtinha...Bem...Vcs jah devem ter notado q tem uma certa semelhança com Love Hina,mas elas acabam oficialme AQUI.A partir de agora,é TUDO diferente.Naum vai ter NENHUMA tartaruga voadora,NAUM vai tar a Todai nem nd.A partir d agora,vai ser os dias q eles passam e as situações hilariantes...E,o mais importante...BANHO ¬


End file.
